And We literature style!
by shipperfreak
Summary: I own nothing not even the idea I wrote this for my friend because she has bad eyesight and couldn't read the doujinshi. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR ANYTHING! All credit goes to the person who drew this story. Minakushi doujinshi 'And we' literature Style


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE IDEA! I WROTE THIS IN WORDS BECAUSE MY FRIEND HAS REALLY, REALLY BAD EYE SIGHT AND SHE COULDN'T READ THE DOUJINSHI. SHE REQUESTED THAT I WRITE THIS SO I DID HER THE FAVOR. I TAKE CREDIT FOR NOTHING!**

** And we**

A cool breeze was blowing and there was nothing but silence in the air.A boy with blonde hair stood completely still as his hair blew over his eyes. A girl with short red hair stared at a boy as she gripped her mother's hand tighter. A car stood behind her mother and her. Neither of the children said a word.

The girl's face expression changed into an angry looking one as the car's engine could be heard in the background. The boy's expression looked like he was upset and he looked a bit tense as well, still no one said a word. "Oh you're hopeless!" The girl's mother said breaking the silence. She put a hand on the side of her daughters head.

"Why do you have to fight now? And you just got here and you're not even dressed tidy." "Blah, blah, blah!" The girl says closing her eyes and ignoring her mother's words. "Minato, I know it hasn't been long, but thank you for being friends with Kushina." Minato looks towards the ground his cheeks had light blush.

"...Yes, thank you too Obaa-san." The mother looked at Kushina. "Kushina, says thank you too." The two look at each other again. _petty eyes..._Kushina grabs her side bangs and looks to the ground.

"My fringe, it hurts."

"Hurt…."

_i'm going to Tokyo _

"Oh! if you pull hard, of course it'll hurt. um...I'm sorry." Minato says.

_And…_

Kushina's bottom lip begins to tremble and her face reddens a bit.

_We won't come back, will we?_

Minato sticks out his hand, holding an item in it. "Kushina...um...this-" "Let's hurry and go Okaa-san! Kushina's hair covers her eyes as she cuts Minato off. "Eh?" Minato says stunned. Kushina noticeably turns her face away from Minato's view.

Minato looks down to the floor as his bangs hang over his eyes, he doesn't say another word. "Oh my god! That girl…" Kushina's mother says as she looks towards the direction her daughter went. Minato continues to stay silent. The car starts to move.

Minato tightens his grip around the item in his hand. He starts to remember some words. _'_O_kay...I'm sorry Minato...Just don't forget about...me.' _

_There it goes_

Minato's expression becomes sad.

_You're gone _

Kushina has her back to the back car window.

_...but soon… _

The car begins to drive farther away.

_We'll meet again...won't we?_

Minato continues to stare at the ground.

_I..._

Minato brows furrows and he shuts his eyes tightly.

_I…_

He clenches the item in his hand.

_I promised myself…_

Minto looks up towards the car

_...That I would return this!_

Minato begins to run after the car.

"huff."

A memory flashes in his mind

"_And again, Minato that was perfect. Give him a round of applause class." The teacher says handing Minato back his paper. Minato has a shy smile on his face._

"Huff." He continues to run after the car.

"_wow incredible! Kyaaa!" "Um...Minato-kun." A unknown girl tries to talk to him while he's carrying a poster he looks towards her another girl stops her. "What are you doing speaking like that to Minato-kun." _

"_Whaaat? Well, okay I guess…" "Minato, always wins that's why the games not fun anymore." Minato face saddens a bit as he holds the soccer ball. _

_Two girls that are standing together begin to talk about Minato while he's sitting at his desk with his back towards them. "Minato-kun is always the same, eh?" "Well, It's hard to talk on his level, you know? He's like our silent angel…" _

"Huff, huff."

_**...This is bad! **_

_**FLASHBACK**_

A new girl with long red hair stood in front of the class. She had a big smile on her face. "um~! Um~! I come from the city of Uzuno! My name is Uzumaki Kushina! My favorite quote is: 'I will not surrender until the end!"

Minato leans his face into his palm as he stares at the new girl with a bored expression. "What I really, really like is ramen! I dislike… bitter things!" Minato turns his gaze outside the classroom window as he lets out a sigh. "I want to go home soon!"

Later that day chatter filled the cafeteria. The new girl jumps on the table where Minato is sitting. As a result Minato's tray that was filled with food landed all over his face. "KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minato closes his eyes as food lands on his face. When he opens them he his stunned. Kushina stands tall with her hands on her hips.

"What is so cool about you, eh?! Namikaze Minato I challenge you to a FIGHT!" " EH? A...fight?" Minato looks even more stunned while holding a bowl of rice in one hand and his chopsticks in the other. A girl came from behind Kushina tugging the back of Kushina's shirt. "N-no! Kushina-chan! Minato-kun will not!"

Kushina squats down to to the girl's level. "Mikoto there are situations like these where you have to be dire-" Kushina stops in mid-sentence as Mikoto whispers something in her ear. "Huh?" Kushina says as Mikoto whispers. Minato is still stunned with his jaw hanging slightly open but says nothing. Kushina gets down from the table

"What?! O...Oh so that's what you meant." Mikoto nods her head. Minato stares at them as food drips down his face. Kushina looks over to Minato. She looks like she felt guilty and slightly nervous.

"ah...oh no...I'm sorry...I was wrong...Bu-But I WILL NOT LOSE AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Kushina yells slamming her hands on the table with her cheeks flushed. Minato eyes become little black dots as she yells this. "_**Hay." **_"Enough Kushina-chan!" "Ah...I'm sorry but I…" Kushina trails off.

Minato stays silent for a moment,and then a smile appears. "Pftt….Ha! Haha, haha, haha, haha! Hahaha too funny!" Mikoto looks shocked and Kushina looks confused by Minato's sudden outburst of laughter. "When you said we had to fight, I had no clue what you meant!" Minato says wiping his eye. Kushina and Mikoto stare at Minato.

"Oh...I have not seen Minato-kun laugh in years…" Mikoto says as Minato continues to laugh while holding his sides. Kushina continues to stare at Mikoto says this. She doesn't say a word and her expression is hidden from view.

"_**Minato we fight today!"**_

Minato looks over his shoulder, his expression shows he didn't want to fight. "Ehh? Again? What kind of fight this time?" Kushina rubs her chin. "Uhm let's see...maybe a job?" "Right! Let's go!" Minato says dashing off.

"Ah! Wait damn it!" Kushina shouts tugging Minato back with a umbrella by the hood of his sweater. "Ugh!" Minato groans. "**FOOL**! How dare you defile this sacred fight?!" Kushina says with one hand on her hip and the other holding the umbrella high in the air. Minato looks drained as he is on his knees on the ground.

"But...you always cheat Kushina…", Minato says. "Hm? Did you say something Minato?!" "No sir...But I really do need to go. I'm in a hurry…"

"Minato I will be kind to you in a fight today! You will win provided that you see me everytime I'm in a high place!" Kushina says with her arms crossed over each other. "You won today!" Kushina says standing on a tree branch, looking a bit upset that Minato won. Minato stares at her his eyes are little black dots and looks slightly worried.

"**Minato let's fight!**" Kushina shouts from the school roof. She's on the school flag pole. Minato sweat drops and holds his hands out, his form looks nervous. "Sounds good to me as long as you get down from there!" He shouts.

"**It sounds like yesterday...Had three victories!"** Kushina says with a big smile on her face.

"**That's cheating! Ha, ha, ha…" **Minato says his face beaming with happiness.

A piece of chalk is in Minato's hand hanging on his side. He holds it up with his face expressionless. He puts the piece of chalk against the board and continues to write. The class room board is filled with Kanji. His eyes look as if he is in a daze as he writes.

The classroom door opens and Kushina pops her head in the room. "Minato~! Sorry I made you wait." Minato gets scared by Kushina's sudden presence in the room. "Ku-Kushina! Uh...Hey! Y-you came early!" Minato says turning his gaze towards her.

He looked extremely nervous as he puts his hand against the board. Kushina stays silent a moment as she stares at the board. "What are you writing?" Minato reaches over and grabs the board eraser. "Eh...um...Was halfway through...No it's nothing."

Minato says fumbling in his sentences. "I will clean it off." He puts the eraser against the board. "Wait there." Kushina says stopping Minato from erasing it. "**Ah**!" Kushina says, Minato jumps slightly still holding the eraser against the board.

"Hm? What?" Minato questions turning around still looking nervous. Kushina stares at the board. "I want to see how you finish it." Kushina says. Minato's eyes widen. He looks shocked by her words.

"Kushina...wants me to finish it? You don't think it's...Outdated?" Kushina puts her hands behind her head and smiles. "Eh? Why? Minato your kanji...Are really nice! Sure there are a lot of words I can't understand of read…" Minato's eyes widen and light up at Kushina's words.

"But I like it!" Minato doesn't say anything but his cheeks are flushed. "Read out loud while you write and I'll listen." Kushina says with a smile. Minato stares at her with blush on his cheek he squeezes the eraser in his hand. "Yes...okay…," He says.

Minato turns to the board and begins to write. _"The great dipper disappears and shadows appear." _Minato has a warm smile and he has a light blush on his cheeks. _"The river of the sky star bridge Imosei…," _Kushina is sitting in a desk leaning her head on her crossed arms. _"Did vote abiding so that you and I may be star lovers. May it forever continue to happen." _Kushina has a smile on as she listened to Minato.

**Internal tears fall between them**

Minato is running somewhere until he hears his name called. "**Minato-Kun!**" Minato looks to the place where he heard his name called from. His eyes widen and he gasps. Mikoto was crying endless tears holding someone close to her. "Mikoto-chan!" Minato says.

"Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan is.." Mikoto sobs out. **"Kushina!" **Minato calls out, he dashes over to them. His eyes go wide when he sees Kushina. "Kushina-chan...They said the only way to get rid of the fudge in her hair... I...I...Kushina-chan really..._**She really lit it!**_ My…**Everything is my fault!**"

Mikoto shouts while crying.

"_Woah, she's really doing it!" Kushina grabs a chunk of her hair, she puts the lighter next to it while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth._

"No...It's not your fault…" Kushina says, she has dirt on her face.

Minato's eyebrows furrow and his eyes blaze with anger. Kushina hugs Mikoto and begins to cry.

"_Crap! it's too dangerous!" Mikoto tries to put out the fire in Kushina's hair._

Minato doesn't say anything for a moment. "...Those guys, who were they?" Minato asks, Kushina and Mikoto look up at him. "Huh?" They ask together. "Who were they?" Minato repeats.

"I'll find them. Then give them a taste of their own medicine." Minato says his eyes are clouded with a dark angry look. "I WILL BURN YOUR HAIR TOO!" Minato shouts shutting his eyes and clutching his fists.

"**MINATO! STOP!**" Kushina says hugging Minato around the waist while she's on her knees. Minato looks down at Kushina confused with tears in the corner of his eyes and two sliding down on each cheek. "Stop…" Kushina says trembling with tears in her eyes. "What if I want revenge and that puts Mikoto in danger?" Tears fill Mikoto's eyes.

"Then what? Kushina asks as tears cascade down her cheeks. "What do we do? I'm sick of it!" Kushina says leaning her face into his shirt. "**I hate my hair!**"

Minato looks down at Kushina with a sad expression. Minato shuts his eyes in anger. "**Tch. Damn!**" Minato hugs Kushina as he curses. "**DAMNIT!**" "Ugh." Kushina cries out. Mikoto puts her arm over her eyes as she lets out two sobs.

"**UWAAAAA!**" Kushina cries out. "**UWAAAA!**" "**DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!**" Minato holds Kushina close. He shuts his eyes as he curses and tears fall down his face.

The next day Mikoto looks stunned and Kushina looks shocked. As they see Minato and Fugaku Uchiha with bandages on their faces. "What happened?!" "THOSE SCARS?!" Minato has an arm slung around Fugaku. "heh, heh, heh." He has a big smile while chuckling and doing a peace sign.

"Minato! You didn't-" "You're wrong I didn't go for revenge." Minato says cutting Kushina off. "We made a deal with them." Fugaku says speaking for the first time. "If we won they promised not to put a finger on you both."

"Moreover~! Fuu-chan's all: _I cannot sit still if my fiancee is disturbed._" Minato says with a wide smile. Fugaku flinches at Minato's words. His face reddens as he begins to speak. "Stu-" "Pid Idiot! WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO IF YOU **LOST**?"

Kushina yells wearing a scary expression cutting Fugaku off. "EEOOUUCHH!" Minato seems frightened while Fugaku stands behind him and says nothing. Minato smiles nervously. "But...Have I ever...Lost a fight?" Kushina reddens as Minato gives her one of his famous 'Hokage smiles'.

She gets angry and slaps Minato across the face, Minato is a bit stunned. "You...! DON'T GET SO COCKY YOU-YOU BLONDE HAIRED ASS!" Kushina yells as she pinches Minato's cheek. "Gaahh! Ay, ay, ay!" Minato says. "Kushina-chan calm down!"

End Of Flashback

**Kushina… **

Minato runs as past images of Kushina flash through his mind

"_...But…" Kushina says looking to the side with a light blush on her cheeks _

Minato shuts his eyes tightly as he keeps running.

"_thanks Minato…"_

"KUSHINA!" Minato yells, Kushina leans her head on the car window. She closes her eyes looking saddened. Her eyes snap open as she hears something. She looks out the window and quickly turns towards the back window. What she sees stuns her.

A figure running after the car. "Kushina!" Minato yells again, Kushina looks utterly shocked. "Mina…" Kushina looks saddened again. "Kaa-san...the car...Make it go slower!" "Huh? What? I can't hear you."

"The car! Slow it down!" Kushina says louder while she shuts her tear filled eyes. "Listen...Quickly!" Kushina lowers the window. "Minato!" Kushina says sticking her head out the window. Tears falling from her cheeks.

"kushina! th-This!" Minato says holding out the fist with the ring in it. He brings the ring to his fingertips. He reaches out his hand, Kushina lets out a sob. "Your hair...Let it grow…! Kushina!" Minato says, Kushina nods her head.

Kushina reaches for the ring. "Kushina! I will see you again!" Kushina shuts her eyes saddened by Minato's words. Her fingertip touches the ring but the ring slides from their fingers. Kushina stares at the ring as it falls away her hand still reached out.

Minato looks to the side the ring still falling. He trips over his own foot and the ring rolls on the ground. Minato falls foward and collides with the ground. "Ugh!" He looks up with a shocked expression, breathing heavy. He has Scapes on his face.

"Minato!" Kushina calls out, she sniffles. "I WILL NOT GROW MY HAIR! YOU IDIOT!" Minato hangs his head as he lifts his upper body up. He breathes heavily as he stays on his knees. He looks at the car that is now too far away.

He shuts his eyes with tears. "Ugh! I...I HATE YOU-! Stupid!" Minato shouts out to the car as it drives away and tears fall down his face.

Present time

"This here...should not be, 'I hate you.' Man what a problem!" A boy says pointing to the page on the computer. He looks almost exactly like Minato except his features are a little different and he has three whisker marks on each cheek. "There is nothing we can do. It is the idea of the author."

Says a boy sitting next to him, while eating a popsicle. He looks exactly like Mikoto. "And here too…" "Seriously it's great to say, 'I want to see you again,' but neither wants to know how to keep in touch with each other. How the hell did it work?" The boy with blonde hair asks while looking at the page with a confused expression.

Minato sits behind the two boys silently, looking displeased with their criticism. "And man, you couldn't even give one simple phone number? **PATHETIC!**" The two boys say together. An angry mark appears on the back of Minato's head. "You two! Come here!" Minato says slamming the duster against the table.

"But ya' know...Kaa-san and Tou-san were together in the end, right?" The blonde asks while sitting down in front of his father. Minato smile while crossing his arms over his chest, the feather duster in hand. "Of course! Why do you think you're here with us today, hm?" Minato's son and the boy who looks like Mikoto blush.

"Man don't say things like that." Minato's son says looking to the side. "This is not the time to blush!" Minato says sweat-dropping with blush on his cheeks. "Sure you know. Naruto, but after passing the bachelors I was accepted into a group of calligraphers of the "Hokage Company", which is right here in Tokyo."

"It was really annoying, the paperwork that is. So when I turned seventeen I started to go to school in Tokyo." Minato says with a smile.

Flashback

_I met Kushina again, at that time...Just when I began to live in the city alone. I was going to where Sasuke's father Fugaku was to speak to him when…_

"I'm used to Kagura district the company is on. But the residential area of tokyo is completely

"...What the hell?" Naruto and Sasuke ask. "Wow, yep that really hurt me alot." Minato says with a smile. Naruto looks stunned.

_Who was wrong? Tou-san? No Kaa-san but, what kind of person was she? _Naruto wonders. "Oh look at the time, it's already 3'O clock. Naruto should you not start your homework already?" Minato asks with the same smile as before.

"Hey wait! What happened after that?! What happened after she ran? Did you find her again? When? Where?" Naruto asks leaning forward. "Oh I better go soon." Sasuke says looking to the side.

Minato begins to stand. "Hmm...I'll tell you another time. Now is the time to study." Minato says with a smile. Naruto looks disappointed.

"Huh? Oh man! When is this other time?" Naruto asks standing up. "Naruto I have to go to hockey practice now. I'll see you." Sasuke says standing up as well.

Minato never answers Naruto's question. Naruto and Sasuke are seen talking in front of Minato in the hall. Minato stays in the doorway looking to his side. His expression looks a bit saddened and pained. A picture of an adult smiling Kushina doing a 'Piece' sign is shown.

"You and I are star lovers...we will cross that bridge again. Someday…" Minato says with a soft smile while touching the door frame. Kushina's smiling face in the picture is shown one last time. "Kushina…"


End file.
